


Bad News With A Nice Lip Ring

by What_I_Am_Is_What_Im_Not



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Gerard Way, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Frank Iero Has ADHD, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_I_Am_Is_What_Im_Not/pseuds/What_I_Am_Is_What_Im_Not
Summary: I looked up and saw a guy several inches taller than me,  “Sorry didn’t mean to..I guess you’re too short so see.”I glared intensely at the guy,”Fuck off.”“Well jeez no need to get mad.” He smirks at me, he fucking smirked at me.Frank and Gerard suddenly bump into each other in the hall one day, Ray calls Frank bad news.Can Gerard unravel the mysterious person that is Frank Iero?





	1. Chapter 1

Frank pov  
I was at my locker grabbing my stuff for my next period which also happens to luckily be the last period of the day when some asshole walked right into me, “Watch it.”  
I looked up and saw a guy several inches taller than me, “Sorry didn’t mean to..I guess you’re too short so see.”  
I glared intensely at the guy,”Fuck off.”  
“Well jeez no need to get mad.” He smirks at me, he fucking smirked at me.  
|  
|  
|  
Gerard Pov  
I smirk at the shorter boy getting defensive finding it extremely cute.  
“whatever” he pushed his fringe out of his face and shuts his locker, then he stormed off to his next class.  
I silently laughed at the strange encounter when none other than Ray Toro walked over to me,  
“Oh hey, were you just talking to Frank Iero? If so I wouldn’t do that.”  
I looked at Ray. “Why? He seems a bit tense but not violent… especially when he's 3 inches shorter than me.” I silently laugh again.  
“Dude he’s just bad news, though he does have a nice lip ring”  
I laugh, “What’s your experience with him then? What has he done to you Toro?”  
Ray doesn’t say anything for a few seconds “Hm….nothing now that I think about it…”  
“then why the hell do you say that he's…”bad news?”  
Ray just looks at me ”since when is anyone with tattoos a lip ring good news? Plus everyone thinks he’s bad news”  
“Uh huh….” I put my hands in the pocket of my leather jacket and I flip my hair. “Stereotypical much...Ray?”  
Ray shrugs and starts walking to his next class.  
I quickly get my stuff from my locker then sprint to class.  
When I enter the classroom I see none other than Frank.  
“Oh look if it isn't the bad news?”  
Frank looks at me” what?”  
:”My bud Ray told me you were bad news with a nice lip ring…”  
”Uh...ok?” he shrugs and continues to mess with his lip ring like he was before Gerard interrupted him.  
I sit down in the seat next to Frank. “Ya don't look like bad news to me.”.  
Frank doesn’t say anything.  
When everyone starts walking into the room some people give him weird stares but he just roll’s  
his eyes.  
“What's your story eh? Why do they look at you like that?”  
“Well I come from a family of ‘Bad Kids’ so they expect me to be like that as well. He just shrugs.  
“You don't look bad to me, at least, not very much.”  
“because people with multiple tattoos,a lip ring,and gauges doesn’t look bad, hm?”  
I laugh “Well at least you don’t have tomato red hair.”  
He laughs “good point.”  
my stomach flips at the laugh, it was so cute. “Im Gerard, my friends call me Gee.”  
“I’m Frank,though I guess you already knew that.” The teacher yells at them telling them to shut up.Frank puts his hand under the table and flips her off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey leans over towards me,”Why are you talking to Frank Iero?”he mumbles.I groan,”Why does everyone hate him so much,he seems really nice.” Mikey just stares at me,”Once a kid apparently said that Frank’s mom didn’t care about him and he broke the kids nose.”I blankly stare at Mikey.

Frank POV

For the entirety of class I managed to continuously move in my seat,and the second I managed to get comfortable I would move around again causing more discomfort.  
While doing so I also managed to make the teacher hate me even more than she already did because I kept involuntarily tapping my foot on the floor.

I swear Mrs.Miller hates me with every single microscopic fiber in her body,She kept giving me a very strong death glare everytime my foot touched the floor. She is worse than even Mr.Williams and he is practically the devil in the form of a fifty year old teacher and his only job is to torture teenagers who don’t turn in their home work one minute after he asks for it.

My thoughts keep drifting back to the redhead who was currently sitting next to me,I’m currently having a lot of trouble staying calm because his pencil is making this extremely annoying screeching noise everytime it touches the paper.  
Before I could snatch his pencil and snap it in half the bell rung.

I jumped out of my seat,grabbed my stuff and bolted out of the classroom.Hallways are like death traps especially when you are so short and there is at least one hundred kids trying to get past everyone and to their mint green lockers.I stopped realizing I had run off without Gerard.I guess I can always wait outside for him.After getting shoved around for a bit I made it to my locker.I quickly dialed the code in and opened it.

After shoving a few textbooks into my backpack I shuffled through the crowd everyone practically trampling me without even realizing I was there,but eventually I somehow managed to get to the big metal door that are so fucking heavy that it isn’t even funny.I wander over towards the flag pole so I can wait for Gerard,I pull my phone out of my pocket and reach for my earbuds which are somewhere in my backpack.After digging around for a couple of seconds I pull out my black earbuds,and of course they are a tangled mess.

I Begin to fight with my earbuds trying desperately to untangle them when I notice Gerard walking up to me,”So the short little punk has trouble untangling his earbuds?”I snap my head up so I’m looking at him.He this smirk plastered onto his face that is making me want to punch him,”Shut up.”  
I notice he has someone standing next to him,he looks like a freshman but I’m not sure if he is or if he isn’t.The kid has bleach blonde hair and glasses that are on the very edge of his nose.

“That you're boyfriend Gerard?” I say with a shitton of scarcasm,Gerard glares at me,”No that’s my younger brother Mikey.”I look at Gerard then at Mikey,”I don’t see the resemblance but whatever.”  
|  
|  
|

Gerard POV

Mikey leans over towards me,”Why are you talking to Frank Iero?”he mumbles.I groan,”Why does everyone hate him so much,he seems really nice.” Mikey just stares at me,”Once a kid apparently said that Frank’s mom didn’t care about him and he broke the kids nose.”I blankly stare at Mikey,”Who wouldn’t punch someone for saying that Mikey?”Mikey just shrugged. 

I shake my head and turn back towards Frank,”Well see you tomorrow.” He said the begun to walk away, I stand there for a few seconds before running after him,”Hey wait,” He stops and looks up at me,”Mind if I give you my phone number?” He nods and we exchange numbers then go our separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who actually reads the notes!  
> So if you noticed Franks constant fidgeting in this chapter and were confused then I shall explain, so basically this story will be mostly Franks POV to make it easier for me to write I gave Frank in this story Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.(More commonly known as ADHD)  
> So most of the things he did in this chapter are thing I end up doing a lot during classes..  
> So yeah that's why he was so fidgety.  
> And I'm very sorry as to how bad the last chapter was I kinda had a lot to do yesterday but really wanted to get the first chapter up,so I've gone back and edited it a bit.  
> And I'm going to try to upload another chapter daily so you don't really have too wait long for the next one.
> 
> Also send help this guy sitting next to me is drawing,I don't have a problem with him drawing,but his pencil is making that really annoying screeching sound every time it touches the paper and I am ready to throw his goddamn pencil out a window (that kinda inspired the whole thing where Frank kept looking at Gerard because he was drawing)  
> Anyway, see you tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BANG.
> 
> Wait.. 
> 
> BANG.
> 
> Doesn’t he know how to pick a lock?
> 
> Click.

Gerard Pov

Once Mikey opened the front door I pushed past him and went down to the hellhole I call my bedroom,though everyone else still calls it the basement even though It has clearly become my room.  
Before sprinting down the stairs I make sure I shut the door at the top of the stairs,one thing I hate about sleeping in the basement is that the lock is on the other side of the door and because I have a younger brother who likes to annoy the living shit out of me there has been several occasions where Mikey has locked me in my room, and mom had to come save me before I starved or as she said ‘Become more of a vampire than I practically am because I spend so much time down there’.

After making sure the door was shut I ran down the stairs and flopped down on my bed.I thought about all the strange things that happened today then remembered that I now had Frank’s phone number,I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up contacts.It didn’t take very long to find due to my only other contacts are Ray,Mom,Dad,and Mikey.

I opened the contact and let my finger hover over the call button,maybe I’ll just text him instead.

‘Hey, it’s Gerard just wanted to say hi so yeah, text me when you can?’

Twenty minutes later,no response.Thirty minutes later,still no response.Two hours later, still nothing I sigh and shut off my phone for the fifteenth time in two hours.After laying motionless for a few minutes my phone begins to ring,I bolt upwards and grab my phone,it’s just Ray.I sigh and decide to not be an asshole by ignoring him so I answer the call.”What’s up Mr.Froking .” I chuckle knowing he hates it when I call him that.

 

Frank Pov 

I had managed to finally lock myself in my bathroom,sure it won’t take him long to find me and finish beating the ever living shit out of me but at least I’m safe for a few minutes.I hear my bedroom door get brutally forced open,great he’ll just make me fix it later,next thing I know is I’m sitting on the floor next to my sink as he brutally beats on the bathroom door yelling at me to open the goddamn door,but I won’t he knows I will not open the door,sure he might go easier on me i I do,but because I already ran away from him he’s pretty much beyond pissed right now so I highly doubt he will.

BANG.

Wait.. 

BANG.

Doesn’t he know how to pick a lock?

Click.

He shoved the door open so hard I’m surprised that it didn’t break off the hinges and hit me in the face.He steps closer,and closer,Until.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohh cliffhanger ,I'm seriously sorry that one, this chapter is really short, and two that it is almost eight days late, I mean sure two days at the most would make sense but Jesus eight?!  
> So yeah hope you liked the chapter and are excited for tomorrows chapter (hopefully it's up by tomorrow.)  
> Also yeah I'm kinda a person who will most deffinatly leave you on a clifhanger.
> 
> So yeah see ya!
> 
>  
> 
> (Edit-I went back and deleted the chapter where I talk about why chapter three was seven days late.)


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard Pov

Morning rolled around and I woke up with my ‘alarm’ screaming at me, and by alarm I mean Mikey stood at the top of the stairs telling me to get my vampiric ass out of bed or we’ll be late.

After staring at my ceiling for about twelve minutes I kick my blankets off the bed. Slowly I get off my bed, I look around my room for something clean to wear. After searching for a few minutes and give up, I decide to just wear the same thing I wore a few days ago my black sweatshirt and some sweatpants, I mean it is wednesday why would I try to look nice? 

Once we get to the hell we call school Mikey practically jumped out of my car to go find Pete.I started to head to my locker before realizing I already had all my stuff for homeroom.

Frank Pov  
I walked into my homeroom like usual I got a few weird stares form some people, though that’s probably because it’s almost summer and I’m wearing a black Green Day sweatshirt with too long sleeves.Though that’s just so no one notices all the damn bruises.I sit down in my usual seat waiting for the teacher to get here,but he’s always late.  
I pull out my ipod and earbuds and start listening to Basket Case. After about five minutes of waiting someone sits down next to me, I look at them in the corner of my eye, it’s Gerard, how many damn classes do we even have together?Gerard starts saying something but I can’t hear it due to my headphones,Mr.Thevenin our english teacher walks in, I quickly take my headphones off suddenly my music starts playing loudly ‘-OMETIMES I GIVE MYSELF THE CREEPS,SOMETIMES MY MIND PLAYS TRICKS ON ME.’ everyone stares at me “uh….” I quickly turn my ipod off. Well this morning is going great so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that this is so late (and short) I've been really busy.  
> And if you couldn't tell I was listening Green day while writing this.
> 
> So yeah,have a good rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

GERARD POV

Like always I managed to pay attention to our first period teacher pretty well.Although my eyes kept wandering over to the little punk next to me. Something seems off about him today. He seems nervous, really really nervous.

When class ended, Frank got up way too quickly, he almost left without me. "Frank wait up" quickly I grabbed onto his sleeve and told him tro slow down.

I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Now we can go" I let go of his sleeve. Then we left the classroom. Next I have...gym...God someone please tell me why I've decided to not skip gym for the rest of the year.

"What class do you have next?"

"English"

"Ah, lucky I have gym"

We walk out onto the main hallway and go our seprate ways.Mugh time for exercize...yay fuuuunnn

Oh and I'm just so excited about the locker rooms. Rooms with self centered dickwads. Oh god the showerrrsss nooo.

I mean I could just wait until everyones gone to lunch THEN I could take a shower and be late to lunch.

Finally I enter the locker room.

Luckily for me, I'm early. If I'm quick I can be in and out of here before anyone else shows up.

Unluckily for me, in the middle of changing I hear the door get pushed open. Carefully I peak over at the door...its Tom Edwards,captian of tge football team, and a complete asshole.

Quickly I retreat back into my little corrner. I know I should just go backk to changing but...he's walking over towards me!

I was staring at my locker when a large shadow loomed over me. "Wow Way, you really are a fucking fat-ass." he sniggers. I say nothing. I can't even think about turning around without the fear of my nose being broken. "Turn around fat-ass" I sigh and slowly do as he says. "mmm, someone really needs to learn his manners huh?"

My eyes widden as I feel a fist collide with my jaw. Then a foot to my stomach. I'm pretty sure he also shoved me into my locker but, I don't know cause I was knocked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,so this is my first time posting anything on here on I hope you liked the first chapter of this.  
> So yeah!


End file.
